So This is Retirement
by DasterOlly
Summary: Okay, so this is my first attempt at a fanfic so be nice please :D It's a crossover with Teen Wolf and Supernatural, with some of my own original characters. It's an AU with parts from the show dotted about. Basically, Nali Winchester is trying settle down in retirement...unsuccessfully.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright kid, I'll be back in about an hour. Don't stay up too late okay, and try to stay out of trouble."

"Yeah dad" Nali smiled up at her father who proceeded to ruffle her curls and head out the door. Nali waited until she heard the engine roar off down the road before she jumped on the sofa and put on her favourite movie.

"Why, Pocahontas, did ya miss me?"

A while later, Nali was sitting cross-legged with a bowl of popcorn.

'You think I'm an ignorant savage, when...' Nali stopped singing and turned her head to the window.

"Hmm..." She brushed her hands on her pj trousers and walked over to the window. She briefly looked through and had just turned back to the sofa when the doorbell rang. _'About damn time..'_ She thought as she approached the door, pulled the small stepping stool by the coat rack, stepped up and peered through the peep hole.

A tall, fair-headed female stood there looking dishevelled and rattled.

"Who are you?" Nali asked.

"Hi, uh, is that Kali, I have a bit of a problem, I need to talk to your dad, please, can I come in, I would have called but I left my phone when I ran out,... Please?" She looked genuinely afraid.

Nali stepped down, pushed the stool away with her foot and opened the door.

"It's Nali and my dad is away at the moment. You could come back later or call him if it's urgent."

"It's extremely urgent, please could I use your phone and just wait for him, I...I.. I really can't come back later, he did tell me to stop by earlier today."

"Oh...okay fine, you can wait in the kitchen...come on in."

Nali headed to the kitchen and unhooked the phone from the socket.

"Here" Nali handed the woman the phone who had just hastily entered and closed the door behind her.

"Thank you, thank you so much." The woman took the phone from Nali and proceeded to dial. Nali headed back to the living room and stood behind the sofa bent over it with crossed arms, as kids do.

"So how old are you?" The woman asked, her voice echoing through to the living room.

"I'm six."

"And your dad left you home alone? That doesn't seem smart." The woman's voice seemed closer.

"He didn't, my older brother is asleep upstairs." Nali said, glancing over her left shoulder to see the woman standing in the kitchen, her blue eyes fixed on Nali. Nail looked back to the TV screen.

"You lie well for a six-year old. If I didn't know better I'd think you were telling the truth." This time the woman's voice came from directly behind her.

"Really?" Nali said in a sarcastic tone and turned round to face the woman who was now looming over her.

"You really shouldn't let strangers into your house." Her voice dripped with menace and her cold lifeless eyes shone with anger...no, more likely hunger. Nali put her elbows up to rest on the backboard of the sofa and smirked.

"You really should be careful whose house you enter."

The woman snarled in response and grabbed a handful of Nali's hair, shoving her head to the left angrily, Nali's arms fell back and she gripped the cushions.

"You, a mere 6 year old is home alone. You don't have a brother. Oh no, there's no one here but you and me. No one else. No one to save you." With each sentence the woman had inched closer.

"I don't need saving bitch..." Nali's left arm came round fast as her right hand grabbed unto the woman's head. The machete in her hand lodged deep in the woman's neck but not all the way through yet.

The woman dropped to her knees and Nali leaned over her still holding the head and machete.

"I'm a Winchester" and with that she brought the machete right the way through and dropped both it and the head to the ground.

She walked around the sofa as she wiped her hands on her pj trousers. Picking up the bowl, she buried her face into it to get a mouthful of popcorn.

"And that's how it's done." She said to the TV as she bounced back into the cushions spilling some of the popcorn.

**13 years later...**

"Beacon Hills? Seriously Charles? It sounds like a clichéd town from a cheesy movie. If I'm going to settle down anywhere, I wanna be somewhere nice and sunny." I said as I looked at Charlie who had just pulled up outside a small building. I looked at the building and back at her, "Not this shithole..."

"Hey, don't blame me, I'm just the driver. Your dad thought this would be a good place for you, meaning you can't get up too much trouble here." She replied grinning back at me.

"He owes me big for this...if I end up killing a high school boy out of boredom, it's on him. High school Charles! High School! I'm 19 and I'm going to fucking high school." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, the faster you get your GED, the faster you get out; now hurry up and get going, I have a royal court that have been without their queen long enough." Charlie said giving me a playful shove.

"Yes, your majesty." I grinned and hugged her tightly before getting out the car. Closing the door, I leaned into the window, "Visit me, okay?" I said cocking my head to the side with a smile.

"You bet your ass I will. I'm not gonna let you have all the hot girls in this town!" She smiled back, "Have fun, Nal"

"You know I will." I said grabbing my duffel and backpack from the backseat and backing up.

Charlie sped off down the road honking the horn.

_'Crazy lady'_ I smiled to myself, put on my backpack and grabbed my duffel. Looking at my new place, I heaved a sigh.

_'Greeeaaat.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Bounding down the stairs, Nali checked her watch. _'Typical, late on your first day.' _Grabbing her keys off the hook, she headed out the door and smiled to herself.

_You are mine and I shall call you Baby_

She took a picture of the beautiful motorbike she'd bought the day before and sent it to Dean.

**You have your Baby and I have mine. N x**

She pressed send, popped the phone back in her bag, and sped off to Beacon Hills High School. She arrived in the car park about 5 minutes later and parked Baby. Reaching behind her she pulled her shirt down over the Velcro waist belt holding her favourite knife. She got off Baby and headed up the front steps. Nali reached into her bag and retrieved her buzzing phone.

**She's a beaut. Take care of her…and yourself. **

Nali entered the school and was reminded of the 6, no 7 high schools she'd joined before realizing it was a waste of time trying to be normal.

'_Cute, very cute.' _ She thought as she walked up to the young woman seated behind a desk in the front office.

"Hi…"

"You're late! That'll be detention…you too Stiles. I see you." She barked at both her and the boy who had been trying to sneak in behind her.

"Aw crap!" He rushed past sulking and Nali smirked.

"I'm new here." she replied dryly.

"Good for you(!) Nali Winchester I presume as you're the only new student. Here's your timetable, locker combination, a map of the school and guidelines of the school behaviour expectations which includes promptness, I suggest you read through it" she said, handing her a selection of documents before looking back at the folder she was reading.

_Bitchy, very bitchy._

Nali looked at the slip of paper with her locker combination. _1809, seriously? The day Cas pulls Dean outta hell, now it's my locker combination.' _Rolling her eyes, she goes to the first classroom door on her left…nope, not hers. A few doors later, she finds the right one. Pushing open the door, she walks in and looks around the class, her eyes landing on the guy standing at the front with chalk, her teacher, oh joy.

"Hi" Nali immediately picks the first empty seat she sees and goes to it.

"Who…oh, our new student, Nali Winchester, why don't you come back to the front and introduce yourself properly" He says, putting down the chalk and dusting his hands on his already white jeans.

"I said 'hi' didn't I? Plus, you said my name already so I think we're done here." Nali slouches into the chair raising her right foot unto the seat. Snickers were heard around the classroom.

"Quiet! Great, another joker in the class…seems you might have some competition Stiles for most stupid jokester of the senior class" he said staring at detention boy who was a few seats away from her.

"Never gonna happen Coach, I reign in that title!" Stiles said with a big grin on his face.

"You do realise you just called yourself stupid right?" Nali asks with arched eyebrow. Most of the class turned to look at her, some laughing, some surprised she had joined the discussion and Stiles just had an 'I Can Deal With That' face.

"Alright, shut up, back to the notes" 'Coach' said as he turned back to the blackboard.

Soon enough the class was over and Nali was sorting out her locker when her leg started to vibrate. She looked down momentarily and raised her head to see a girl sauntering towards her.

"Hi, you're kinda cute." She said as she leaned on the locker beside hers with her arms crossed.

"So are you" Nali replies.

"Honey, I'm gorgeous" She flips her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder and they look at each other for a bit as if in assessment before she speaks up.

"Hmm" she said as if she'd figured out some mystery.

"What?" Nali asked.

"Nothing...you're just interesting is all"

"Likewise" Nali said and she meant it; this girl was something else…maybe literally.

"Lydia Martin"

"Nali Winchester"

The bell went off indicating the next class. Nali dumped my Economics notes and other crap she was holding into her locker and closed it.

"Look for me at lunch, I'll introduce you to a few friends" Lydia said.

"Yeah…sure." she replied and turned to head to the bathroom.

**Lydia's POV**

"Hey Lydia, what was that about? Isn't that the new girl?" Allison asked as she came up to join Lydia at Nali's locker.

"Yeah, that was but I'm not sure about something. I had a really strong feeling that we need to get to know her…you especially" Lydia said turning to face Allison, her eyes widened slightly.

"Me? Why?"

"Don't know yet…but I will."

"Is this a 'Banshee' feeling?" Allison asked cautiously.

"Probably." Lydia said grabbing her arm and steering her to their next class.

**Nali's POV**

Nali reached in her boot and took out her EMF which hadn't stopped vibrating since her locker.

"What the hell?!"

This reading was seriously messing up the EMF. This had never happened before, which means this was something Nali hadn't come across before.

"Hey, what's that?!" Some random girl had just come out a toilet stool.

"It's an old Gameboy" Nali said hurriedly and left the bathroom.

"So much for retirement." She sighed as she put it back into her bag.


	3. Chapter 3

_School's out, finally. I need me some sustenance. _Nali thought as she headed over to Baby where a young guy was standing staring at her with an impressed look on his face.

Nali smiled to herself.

"Hey, can I help you?" she said as she moved around him searching in her bag for the key.

"Dude, is that a Suzuki 650 VStrom?" he said and Nali looked at him, assessing him slightly with his brown leather jacket, worn jeans and lacrosse stick sticking out his backpack.

"Yeah, it is. You know your bikes."

"You have good taste."

"That's true." she said smiling, he smiled back. He had a nice smile; she'd give him that. Nali closed her bag and felt her jean pockets. Taking the key out of her front pocket, she straddled her bike. The guy had stepped back to give her room and now leant forward slightly.

"You're the new girl right, Kali?" He asked.

"Nali. News travels fast"

"It's Beacon Hills"

"So I gathered, and you are?" she asked in return.

"The name's Ty." He said and Nali inwardly cringed. Who the hell says _'The name's…'_ it's such a trying-too-hard-ish kind of vibe.

"Well Ty, it was nice to have someone appreciate Baby apart from me but I gotta run." Nali said as she started the ignition and backed out of her slot.

"Nice to meet you too." He said and turned to walk in the other direction as she sped out of the school compound.

"Hmm…"

Nali looked at the EMF, turning it over in one hand whilst munching on her Mars bar in the other.

"Well, that's something I've never seen before"

Dropping the EMF on the couch, she picked up her phone and dialled the first person that came to mind. The dial rang three times before he picked up.

"Oh wow Nali, not even a full day into the new place and you're already calling me. Homesick kiddo?" she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up. I gotta situation, sort of"

"Naliana, you're meant to be retired" Nali rolled my eyes to the heavens and scoffed angrily.

"You know damn well my name is Nali. No longer, no shorter."

"Yeah, well it annoys you which just gives it a greater appeal. Trust Dean to give you a short name like his own. You never know, you could've had a longer name before you came to us."

Nali shoved the rest of the Mars bar in her mouth and smirked before replying, mouthful and all.

"What, like Samantha?" Nali could _feel _the bitch face through the phone.

"Brat." He said and she grinned.

"Well, my retirement and name choice isn't why I called. I got a reading on my EMF today…"

"Still got the ratty old Gameboy EMF you made?"

"Yes and shut up. Anyway, I've never gotten a reading like this before in my 12 years of hunting. I'm sending you the details now. Have you ever come across something like this before?" She slumped on the couch and tried to chuck the chocolate wrapper in the bin across the room failing miserably when it fluttered to the floor a few feet in front of her.

"What the hell? Shit, you sure you got this right Nal?" Nali knew he could feel the bitch face _she_ was pulling because seriously? Nali? The hunter who was coerced into retiring at the age of 19?

"Never mind. I haven't come across this anything like this before. Where and when did you get this?"

"School, off some chick. She came up to me and EMF freaks out like Dean on Yellow Fever." Sam bursts out laughing at the other end of the line.

"I should never have told you that story." Grinning, Nali put the phone in the crook between her ear and shoulder and start polishing 'Esmeralda' – her beauty of a knife. Nali fashioned her out of one of the Angel blades she had collected over the years; the balance of those blades had never felt right in her hands.

"Speaking of, have you told Dean about this?" Sam said and Nali snorted.

"Yeah, sure. Are you kidding? He'll probably have me moved to a town full of old people and the only danger is cramps from playing bridge all day long. I'll take my chances with the cheesy movie-like town thanks!"

"Look Nal, could you at least try to leave this alone and have a semi-normal school year? Heaven, hell, purgatory and all the in between know you deserve one."

"No promises Uncle Sam, later." Nali hung up and dropped the phone on the couch beside her. She inspected Esmeralda before re-sheathing her and placing her on the table. Nali stood up, stretched and started for my bedroom before she stopped and looked around her apartment before grabbing her keys and Esmeralda off the table.

_Ugh, I need some air._

About 10 minutes later, seated on Baby, waiting at a red, Nali felt immeasurably better, she let out a deep breath. A jeep pulled up beside her and she looked over briefly. There were two guys about her age inside arguing over something, well it was more of the driver complaining loudly about Lydia, some guy called Derek and how his jacket was lost forever. Nali stared at the light that had yet to change and blew out a short breath irritably. Her ears perked up however when Whiny Driver started talking about how it was the other guys' fault that the jacket was ripped and bloody because he couldn't keep his wolfiness in check. She glanced back out the side of her eye but it was moot as the light had changed and they'd driven off oblivious to the fact that she had overheard their entire conversation, not like it was hard anyway.

It wasn't until she was back in bed before Nali realized that she knew Whiny Driver, it was detention boy. What was his name? Steven, Stark, something weird beginning with S but he had mentioned a Lydia. Could it be the same Lydia, the EMF-jacker? Nali wasn't sure but it couldn't be a coincidence that EMF-jacker and wolfliness knew each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_Briiiiiiiiinnnggggg!_

Nali groaned and reached out for her phone. After grasping at thin air for a few moments her hand connected. Pulling a face she squinted at it through one eye.

"Ugh! So early! Five more minutes…" Nali turned over and snuggled deeper into her covers. Two minutes later her phone blasted out Highway to Hell on maximum volume. Nali yelped and jumped up, half falling out of the bed. Turning it down a few notches but letting it play, she dragged herself out properly and stretched, rolling her neck and back.

_You'd think I'd be used to it by now. _She thought as she trudged into her bathroom carrying her phone. 15 minutes later she came back out towelling her hair and humming Fire of Unknown Origin. Opening her suitcase (yes, she still hadn't unpacked – old habits die hard) she pulled out her clothes one by one. Once dressed in a faded but hugging dark blue t-shirt, black ripped jeans, her favourite boots and Esmerelda at her back she headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of the good stuff – OJ, no bits. Nali headed to the sitting room and grabbed her bag off the couch, shoving in the bottle.

_Hmm, I could get a bagel from that place…egg, no bacon, mm bacon…yeeaaah._ Nali shrugged on her jacket and slipped her bag over her head. She looked at her hair in the mirror in the hallway and decided to just let it be as she headed out the front door. Luckily, over the years her hair had become wavier and less frizzy.

Soon enough she was roaring into the parking lot of BHHS. She slotted herself next to two very sleek black bikes, turned off the engine and fuel valve, lowered the kickstand and turned the handlebars. She swung her leg over and headed for the main building, reaching into her bag. Nali pulled out her bagel, which was still reasonably warm, and tucked in with a happy sigh.

* * *

"Why is everyone's bike always better than mine?!" Scott moaned as Nali rode past.

"You shouldn't talk like that in front of your bike. How do you think that makes her feel?" Stiles replied.

"Seriously Stiles, how do come up with these things? Plus, _his _name is Jack." Scott said as he absent-mindedly stroked the dashboard. Stiles stared at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It's a dude? The machinery you ride on every day is a dude named Jack? What would Allison say?" Stiles smirked and Scott grappled him into a headlock as Lydia and Isaac laughed watching Stiles squirm under 'The Almighty Alpha Powers' and be forced to apologise to Jackie. Allison walked up from behind Lydia.

"Whoa, what did I miss?" she asked, smiling widely. Scott let go off Stiles abruptly, edged closer to Allison and leaned in for a kiss.

"Nothing. Nothing important." Scott murmured on her lips as Stiles made gagging noises, Isaac taking particular interest in his shoes and Lydia glancing over as Nali walking past. She caught her eyes and waved over at Nali who smiled at her then took a bite out of her bagel.

"Hey, isn't that the new girl? The one you got your, um, "banshee feeling' about?" Allison asked. Stiles stopped the gagging noises to look between Allison and Lydia.

"What? What banshee feelings? What? When? How? Why? Did anyone else know about this or did the human get left out of your little werewolfy conversation again? Who is she? _What _is she? Tell me, right now, everything…" Stiles rambled as he waved his arms sporadically in the air.

"Whoa there, mile-a-minute. That's the new girl Nali something, I had a…feeling that we'd need her, well at least Allison would at some point" Lydia gestured her hand in Allison's direction.

"What?" Isaac and Scott asked simultaneously staring at Lydia and then glanced at each other before looking back at Lydia.

"Oh please don't tell me that we're adopting more people into the group. I mean, I can work with Scarf boy over here and obviously Sourwolf I like, Scary One and Scary Two aren't so bad mostly because we don't see them much and I can _just _about tolerate Twin Alliance since they became the bitches of the werewolf world in which we live but come on! We have enough members already, we've passed the Scooby gang both original and Buffy version and I was hoping for less death and mauling and something more normal this year" Stiles complained as they all started heading to the sound of the bell.

"Dude, it's Beacon Hills, normal doesn't come to visit often but Stiles is right, I don't think we should bring this Nali girl into the fold yet, maybe you could keep an eye on her though." Scott said with one arm tucked around Allison's waist. Lydia looked back at Stiles and Scott as if they'd joined heads.

"I didn't say anything about bringing her into the group…" She shrugged and pursed her lips slightly, "anyway, it's not that strong of a feeling."

* * *

"Winchester! No food in my class."

"But sir, breakfast is one of the important meals of the day and this delicacy right here is to die for." Nali replied with a smile as she took another bite of the bagel. She was still standing by the doorway and leaned against the wall as she happily munched.

"Well, you just might Winchester, you just might." Finstock replied as he glared at Nali from behind his desk.

"Okay, okay!" She shoved the remaining bits in her mouth, checked the wrapper in the bin and headed to her seat. "Happy?" She mumbled over the food as the rest of the students filed in.

"I'm never happy around you kids." Finstock murmured with a frown.

"That breaks my heart sir." Nali said with an innocent smile as she slouched into her seat.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ring…Ring, damn you. Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring…_

The bell rang and Nali smirked to herself as she picked up her books and put them in her bag before heading out the door.

"Hey, biker chick!" Nali glanced over and saw a familiar face.

"Sup bitch" she replied and was rewarded with a frown, "no? Okay, T-Bone? T-Swizz? Ugh no, okay I'll come up with something. " Ty had caught up with her and was accompanied with two other people.

"Right, good luck with that. This is Danny and Kira. They're on the lacrosse team as well. Guys, this is Nali." She nodded before shooting a smile and a 'hey' to Danny and Kira.

"So, where are from originally?" Danny asked as they walked along the corridor heading for their lockers.

"Kind of all over, we moved a lot but originally I guess South Dakota." Nali replied as they stopped at Ty and Kira's lockers, which were close together.

"I was trying to place your accent but I couldn't, I guess that makes sense now. So, no offence but why the hell would you move to Beacon Hills?" Kira asked as she exchanged her books, closed her locker door and turned to face Nali.

Nali let out a half laugh.

"None taken. I didn't have much of a choice really. What's fun to do in this town anyway? Please tell me we didn't move to a town with nothing to do, I'd just die." Nali said, skirting over the question.

"There's a party on Friday at Lydia Martin's place, right Danny?" Ty said, jumping into the conversation. They headed back the way they had walked, following the crowd of students bustling around.

"Yeah, you should definitely come Nali. Should be fun, they usually are."

_Lydia Martin, party, bit of snooping, how can I resist?_

"My second day here and already I'm invited to a party, am I popular or something?" Nali asked.

"Kinda…being the new hot girl has that affect." Kira laughed.

"Well, I'm not gonna argue with that then. Anyone else have…" Nali glanced down at her timetable, "Biology now?"

"Yeah, I do. They don't though. See you later guys." Kira grabbed Nali's arm and stirred her off as she half waved at Ty and Danny. "I'll text you the details for Friday."

"Well then, you're going to need my number." Nali replied with a smile.

"Here." Kira handed Nali her phone. Nali quickly typed in her number and fired a text to herself.

"There, now, you have my number and I have yours…" Nali said as she handed the phone back.

"Girls, take your seats please." Ms Martin said as they entered the class and picked two seats next to each other. Kira, who had been looking at her phone, turned to Nali.

"You saved yourself as 'Nali "Hot Stuff" Winchester'?" Nali replied only with a smirk and a wink.

* * *

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Nali ran through the trees, jumping, rolling and zig-zagging left and right.

Just because she's "technically" retired, doesn't mean she's letting go of the smoking body she'd gotten over the years. Let's be real here.

Her sprint came to a stutter and she slowed to a halt. Nali left out a deep breath and sucked in more air, then let it out again. She rolled her head back and around, cracking her neck. She shook her left leg, then her right, rolled her shoulders and stretched out her arms above her head.

_Shower, shower is good then food. I need to find a burger joint! _

Nali was about to jog back to the main road when she heard a car engine and instinctively crouched behind the nearest tree.

_I recognize that jeep from somew-…that's Stiles! What the hell is that kid doing driving through the middle of the woods? Let's see what you're up to._

Nali followed the engine and tracks until he stopped by an old, abandoned house smack dab in the middle of the woods. Stiles got out the car whistling the Pinocchio theme to himself, because that's not weird, right?

Choosing a thick enough trunk to the left of the jeep that she could hide behind, Nali crouched behind it and watched Stiles walk up to the house, ready to creep closer.

"Derek?! Come on, you big ol' sexy sourwolf you! I'm hear for my promised night of fun!" Stiles shouted as he ascended the stairs at the front of the house.

'Derek' opened the door with a 'I'm not impressed' look on his face.

"You know you don't have to shout Stiles, your engine announces your arrival for you" Derek said rolling his eyes and stepping into Stiles, snaking one arm around and pulling him closer. Derek spoke directly into Stiles' ear and whatever he said had an obvious effect on the boy who was suddenly very red in the face. Stiles shoved them into the house slamming the door behind him.

_Hot damn! Go Stiles._

Nali stood up and stretched once more before heading home for a well-deserved shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Nali's phone buzzed a few times from the desk until eventually Nali rolled out of bed and stumbled over to grab it.

_**Ty: u nd a ride 2 the party 2nite? :)**_

_Kira: so party tonight, you're coming right?_

_Kira: you have to come! it's gonna be fuuuuun :p _

**Nali: yeah, what time again?**

_Yes! it starts at 8, so come about half 9_

_or actually we could go together! Wanna meet up at mine?_

**sounds gd, what's your address?**

_329 wilson ave, it's just around the corner from the animal clinic, come to mine for 9?_

**see you then :)**

_awesome! See you then HotStuff! ;) _

**Nali: hey, nah I'm gd, Kira's giving me a lift. See you there :)**

_**Ty: cool yeah, see u then**_

Nali dropped the phone on the bed for it to ring almost a second later.

"Seriously." Nali picked up the phone again and grinned at the name on the caller ID.

"Well hello there! How goes the kingdom?" Nali asked as she put the phone on speaker and opened her cupboard. It was almost 7 and she had changed back into her pyjamas (shirt and shorts) after school. She'd even gone for a run and had a nice hot shower to boot.

"The kingdom's fine in the hands of another now. I got bored and hacked into police's secret records for Papa Dean but they must've had some kid genius, only explanation really, 'cause they traced it back to me! They traced me! It's virtually impossible but apparently I've gotten rusty or something…sooooo, I'm coming to yours for a few days!" Nali had been smirking throughout the speech and sniffing a few tops for day old ripeness but her head snapped around at the sound of Charlie coming to see her and a full grin broke out on her face! She grabbed the phone and spoke into it with seriousness.

"Don't shit with me Charles! Are you being serious right now?! You're actually coming?!" A little jig started up in Nali's body and when Charlie confirmed that she was indeed coming, Nali started doing a happy dance.

Charlie's laugh came through the phone. "You're doing the happy dance aren't you? I can sense the booty wiggles from here! Dance the happy dance Nal, I'll be there by morning."

"Charles you supremely rule! See you tomorrow!" Nali will deny the squeal that escaped her when she hung up if there was anyone to deny it to. She started to find something to wear tonight with renewed vigour.

* * *

"Hey. Daaaaamn" Nali ran her eyes over Kira who had just stepped out of her front door. "Lookin' good Kira."

Kira blushed slightly and wiped her skin tight black jeans with both hands which was topped with a white tank top and a long black cardigan. Her long legs ended on black biker boots. All in all, Kira was definitely looking good and Nali smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks. You're not looking so bad yourself _HotStuff_"

Kira was not wrong, Nail's loose black shirt that hung low down the front and the sides to show cleavage and the top of her waist on either side went well with her ripped grey jeans and heeled, studded boots. Esmerelda was not on her back today but tucked securely in the lining of her black leather jacket in Nali's hand.

Nali held her arms out to the side and did a mock curtsey, revealing part of her anti-possession tattoo on her left ribcage.

"You have a tattoo?!" Kira exclaimed as they made their way down her front steps and towards the car parked in front of Nali's Baby.

"Tattoos actually, yeah."

"Wow, that's amazing! I want to get one done but everytime I chicken out. What are they? What do they mean? When did you get them? You don't want to tell me, though I get that, I'm just being nosy, sorry"

"That's fine. Um, this one is kind of a family brand supernatural themed tattoo…it's kinda hard to explain. I've got a few others as well. Most are based on bizarre lost languages." Nali said waving her free hand in explanation over the car as Kira unlocked the doors. They got in and sped off to casa de la Martins, chatting about what Kira wanted to get done, a 9-tailed fox along her back. Kira informed Nali about mystical fox like creatures called Kitsune that her mother was always telling her about and how fascinated Kira was by them.

By the time they arrived they were deep in discussion about the lore on various types of kitsune, Nali was wary of sharing so much knowledge she had with Kira given that there are some kitsunes which aren't just lore but as Kira's knowledge was just what one can find on the internet, Nali didn't change the topic and stuck to the basics.

_I swear if there are kitsunes in this town, Sam's getting me new lore books …the expensive rare kind! How much more supernatural can this town get? Pretty sure I just jinxed it…oh well, I only need 3 more kills to get my next X anyway. _

The party was already in full swing with students spilling unto the front porch and garden of the house and music thumping through the floors.

"You didn't mention it was out of town…or a lake house" Nali remarked, raising her eyebrow to Kira.

"Well yeah, having a party in town is not a possibility, with grouchy neighbours, neighbourhood watch (who don't actually do anything though, they're useless) and plus, Stiles' dad, the sheriff, would shut it down and arrest us all for underage drinking! I mean, he's alright but even he's not cool enough to overlook it." Kira explained as she parked the car amongst the others.

"Stiles' dad is the sheriff?" Nali stored that piece of information away for another time. _How 'cool' could this guy be though, being a cop? Unless he's made from the same batch as Jody Mills and Donna, he can suck it in my book._

"Yeah, you know Stiles? He's in most of our classes?"

"I think I remember him, he reigns as Classroom Joker and is slightly insane…well, that's kind of vibe I got from the kid." Kira laughed and had to lean in closer to Nali and raise her voice above the music as they entered the house to say

"You're not wrong!"


	7. Chapter 7

The music was shit. It was like those songs that you hear and immediately hate but when you hear it at a party, you don't complain because it's a party, who gives a crap and the alcohol helps too. Speaking of, Nali weaves her way through crowd following the wave of Kira's hair hoping she's taking them towards alcohol… she is.

_Kira, you beauty._

Nali came to a stop beside Kira who was digging around for some cups and handed one over to her.

"Drinks!" Kira shouted, just audible over the music.

"Hell yes!" Nali replied in the same way.

Not even ten minutes later Kira was quite obviously tipsy but then again she really shouldn't have challenged Nali to drinking games, drinking games were her bitch. They had gravitated towards a few people they recognised, most on the lacrosse team including Ty and Danny. Nali had yet to see Lydia's group of friends but on the whole she was starting to relax and enjoy herself somewhat.

"BEER PONG!"

A shout and cheers came from a room to their left and all of them grinning widely didn't hesitate to head over and get stuck in a good game.

After Nali's 5th go and perfect shot that had been helping her team supremely, a flash of plaid caught her eye. She sought it out and found a very flustered Stiles moving very quickly through the house and up the stairs. Nali excused herself politely ("I gotta take a piss, kill those fuckers!") and followed the boy.

Making her way through the hoard of people and creeping after Stiles, Nali felt the first tingle in her stomach, like she was on a hunt. Nali bit her bottom lip before releasing it, she hadn't felt the tingle for a while and man had she missed it. Down the corridor she watched Stiles bang on the third door on the left before stumbling in arms flying. She went into the second room, which as it turned out was a cupboard full of dusty boxes and cleaning products that were bought 5 years prior. She closed the door behind her and leant against the wall, feeling for a weak spot she could hear through as the music from downstairs vibrated the floor.

"…alpha pack….Derek….new recruits….said…nemeton….days….Scott…"

Nali only caught a handful of words but she knew that this lowly Beacon Hills town was not as quiet as made out to be, shit was going down and there was no doubt about it, it was supernatural related.

Nali listened for a good 15 minutes and managed to piece together that there was an alpha pack of werewolves, newly reformed apparently, trying to siphon the nemeton (what the hell is a nemeton) and attract specific creatures to Beacon Hills; Derek (werewolf also, alpha? Dangerous? Stiles' hot piece of ass?) said they have days before Beacon Hills becomes the next Hellmouth (Buffy, really?) crawling with the supernatural.

_So basically these kids are a mix of supernatural beings and humans that continually get themselves into shit but make it out on top and Beacon Hills is hellmouth reborn. "Nali steps to the batting cage, Dean throws the retirement ball and she whacks it out of the stadium and it goes flying to a volcano where it burns to smithereens" This chica is back in the game._

The tingle has become full-blown butterflies that has Nali twitching for a weapon. Nali creeps back downstairs to find Kira locking lips with a short-haired hottie as they sway to the music, Ty playing strip poker with the lacrosse team and a few others bar Danny, who's getting busy in the corner with another hot stranger.

_Of course the hot strangers come out to play when i'm leaving the game, typical. after this is over, i'm so getting laid._

Nali heads outside and makes a call she's dreading.

"Sup homeskillet, miss me so soon?"

"Charles, shit's going down, I need you not to come tomorrow, I'm sorry."

"Nal, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure yet but it's been steeped, marinated and fried in so much supernatural, it ain't goin' be pretty."

"…you can't get involved. I know you want to but Nal, you can't…"

"Charles…don't"

Nali grips the phone slightly tighter.

"Fuck!... Okay but you have to call Dean"

"…"

"You call him or I will and you know I'll know if you don't. It'd be better for you and me if it's you to tell him, I really really don't fancy telling him his 'daughter' is back in the biz."

"okay, I'll keep you updated"

"thanks…go easy...please"

Nali ends the call and looks around at the drunken kids lying on the ground before heading towards Kira's car. She took out the keys she had swiped on her way out of the house and got in.

**Nali: hey, borrowed your car, sorry emergency, woulda said goodbye but u looked busy ;) can you catch a ride with Ty and the others?**

Less than 20 minutes later, Nali had pulled up outside Kira's house, hidden the keys and jumped on her bike back to her flat. She went straight for her duffel that had remained untouched since she'd arrived and placed it on the table. She sorted through the bag to account for everything and then researched Beacon Hills in much more depth than they had done before she'd moved there.

Animal attacks, burned down families, freak sightings, this should have come up on their radar years ago. Most logical explanation was that it was a supernatural/hunter peace territory. She hacked into the school, town and police records to get the names and histories of everyone that was friends with Stiles and Lydia. A few calls had to be made about the treaty for Nali to eventually get a decent sized collection of information hours later.

Stiles Stilinski, presumed human, mother died when young, dad sheriff

Scott McCall, mother nurse, awol father, possible werewolf

Derek Hale, family burned in house fire, uncle survived with major scars, hospitalised for years but made a miraculous recovery a year ago, no other known survivors but suspected sister survived also, alpha (possibly) of the Hale pack in the peace treaty created between the Hales and the Argents

Lydia Martin, genius, mother teacher at the school, supernatural being, emf reading, ?

Jackson Whittmore, werewolf beta?

Allison Argent, human, hunter family headed by the women, hunts also?

Erica Reyes, werewolf, beta?

Vernon Boyd, werewolf, beta?

Isaac Lahey, abusive father dead (killed animal attack), orphan, werewolf beta?

The twins, new to town, werewolves, most likely

Alpha pack siphoning the power of the nemeton (how, where, when) to attract specific creatures to BH; why? Power? Territory? Game?

Nali makes her second dreaded call of the night. It goes to voicemail.

"Hey pops, retirement gag is over. I got something big brewing here, I'll go easy but I'm not gonna leave this alone. Sorry but I can't not do this, it's in my blood."

She hung up the phone, leant back into the sofa and let out a deep breath.

"Well, fuck."


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean I can't come?! Oi sourwolf, may I remind you that I've saved your werewolf ass countless times, or all the pups as well? I'm like your freaking yoda, you guys would be lost without me! Don't roll your eyes at me or no blowjobs for a month…you got that right! This beautiful mouth you love so much will be closed for business."

"Wouldn't that be a relief…"

"Stalker's got jokes! Ha fucking ha. Derek, seriously, there's no way in hell you're benching me…"

* * *

"Dad and pops are fighting again…"

Erica and Boyd were seated in Derek's car as Isaac walks up and gets in.

"When don't they fight? Fighting is basically their flirting" Erica says from shotgun.

"Wait, so what's the plan again?" Isaac asks, ignoring Erica's last comment, mainly as it's pretty much known to all by now to be the truth.

"So, B and I take the west border of town, twins and Lyds go east, threesome take south and our fighting fathers take north. Then we basically push the assholes to the centre of town and either they surrender or they die…" Erica says flippantly as she buckles her belt whilst smirking at Isaac in the mirror.

"Nicely put…" Boyd mumbles as he does his own before slowly backing out unto the street.

"…But now dad's saying pops can't come because it's 'too dangerous', I mean really, this isn't even the close to the shit we've gone through but I guess now that they've resolved their unresolved sexual tension, Derek's a bit more protective than usual"

"Wa-wa-wait, threesome?" Isaac sputtered, shoving forward against his seatbelt to be in between Erica and Boyd.

"Sorry, soon to be threesome, you guys should really resolve your sexual tension, UST gets me all jittery" Erica shudders as she turns to smirk at Isaac who's face kept getting redder by the second.

"I…uh…ummm…Boyd?"

"What she said." Boyd replied as he changed gears getting ready to head off.

"Gnhggggg….…Okay" Isaac slumps back into his seat.

"Good, now, do we grab everyone else before we get pizza or leave them to fend for themselves?"

* * *

"Al, duck!"

Claws and flashbombs and arrows and knives seem to do the trick.

The creatures hiss and snarl at them from inside the circle of mountain ash in the car park of the abandoned warehouse. More than once they try to escape to no avail.

"Ugh, just give up already, it's getting pathetic now." Stiles groans as he gets his breathing back under control.

"What are you? What do you want? Would you prefer a slow death or quick?" Derek spat out as he glared at the two creatures that were crouched over, their grey eyes glaring back.

"D, what the shit was that?!" Stiles stares open-mouthed at the alpha next to him before turning back to the creatures as one started to speak.

"Weeee…onlyyyyy…answerrrrr….toooo….masterrrr"

The creature that spoke hisses again and reaches out for the boundary of mountain ash. It snaps back when it's stung.

"Oh and who's that?" Scott pipes up from slightly further behind Derek, making his way into view.

"That would in fact be me."

A voice comes from behind Isaac, Alison and Lydia who spin on spot to face voice, Isaac wolfs out and Allison nocks her bow and aims her arrow at the face of the individual who spoke.

"My, my, my, isn't this quaint little town delicious? Look at all these different palates and what's this…_ two_ alphas, my insides are getting all tingly" The man steps forward, donned in navy blue 3-piece suit, hair newly trimmed and shoes spotless.

"Well, you're not the usual John Smith, are ya? I mean seriously, no-one's shoes are that clean"

"Shut up Stiles" Three voices sigh.

"I like the mouth on that one, what a feisty little human. My brothers and I are quite hungry and we'd rather like a snack." Two more individuals step forward, one in IHOP outfit and the other in a sundress complete with hat and sandals and all.

Their mouths open impossibly wide to show a very huge set of teeth and they start to advance towards the group, Allison looses her arrow and nocks another. They don't even flinch. The wolves roar, Stiles grips his bat tighter, and Lydia swirls her knives when gunfire rings out and IHOP goes down shrieking as they fizzle.

Sundress stops to turn towards the sound of the shot while 3-piece charges into the group.

Nali comes charging out of building shooting Sundress who also starts to fizzle before dropping her gun and releasing her machete from her back. She chops off IHOP's head in a smooth swing just as he was standing up again. Sundress dodges the second swing and grabs for Nali who chops off the hand before swivelling round and taking off the head.

She looks up at the group who are wounded but fighting with all they got. Derek had managed to slash the back of his ankles to slow him down but he simply raged on, knocking most out of the way and about to lunge for Alison. Nali ran forward, grabbing a small pellet from her pocket and aiming for the neck, threw hard. It exploded as he shouted she took off his head cleanly before turning to the two creatures in the circle and doing the same to them, breaking the mountain ash in the process.

Nali crouched and inspected each creature before she was satisfied enough to turn to the group who had remained silent through her plight and careful examination of the bodies.

"Anyone got a shovel?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I do!"

Nali turned to the voice, shaking her machete so the excess blood would drip off.

"CHARLIE! I told you not to come! What the hell woman"

"Pfft, like I was going to sit this one out, you could have at least saved me one" Charlie pouted as she came forward holding the shovel in her left hand.

"How?! I didn't even know you were coming Charles! For fuck's sake, you are a handful, I don't even know how I put up with you…" Nali handed Charlie her machete and started picking up heads and chucking them into the broken circle of mountain ash with the bodies of the creatures.

"You put up with me because you like me" Charlie smirked.

"Charlie…" Nali growled.

"Dude they sound like you and Derek." Scott laughed while Stiles pouted.

"You make a valid point McCall but can someone tell me what the fuck just happened?" Erica said, waving a hand towards Nali and Charlie who were still arguing.

"Girl with the big ass knife is Nali Winchester, the one we mentioned at pack meeting last week. Didn't know she was some sort of hunter! Alison, do you know her? This makes so much sense now about the banshee feeling and …"

Derek clamped a hand over Stiles' mouth.

"Why don't we ask her instead?"

"But Derek my awesome theorizing…"

Nali turned to the pack, 'Want to help bury the bodies seeing as I basically held your delicate little hands while I killed the shits?"

"Nali…" Charlie held her hands up to the pack "She's a bit prickly during a hunt"

"Sounds like someone we know" Isaac mumbled.

"After we did all the legwork to get them all in the same area, you're welcome asshole!" Stiles grumbled and Isaac smirked to himself.

"Levi was right, he is a feisty little human…how about we save the chit-chat and the inevitable questions until after these suckers are burned and buried?" Nali looked at each pack member who nodded in return.

"Great, let's do this shit! I'm gonna start digging" Charlie grinned and headed right towards the woods.

"I have a shovel in my jeep, I'll help."

After 30ish minutes of digging and burning (Nali aided the fire with some more pellets), they headed towards the parked cars and bikes. (Derek had the idea of parking in town so it'd be easier for everyone to get home after the fight)

"So, where's the interrogation to take place?" Nali asked.

"Hale house."

"Alright, then. Charlie, I'm with you. I know the way." Nali jumped into the car after throwing her machete, shotgun and little bag of tricks in the back seat.

"How does she know the way?" Scott turned to Allison who shrugged in return.

They piled into their respective cars and bikes and made the 18-minute drive in near complete silence apart from Stiles who was muttering to himself, trying to piece together everything he remembered about Nali.

"I'll make this quick. Hunter, alpha, alpha, human, beta, beta, beta, omega, omega and I don't know what the shit you are. You all are pack, though the omegas seem less comfortable, so I'm going to say recent additions and Beacon Hills is your territory. Dean cannot research for shit, I mean wow, what a town to 'retire' in." Nali glanced at Charlie with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"So, you know us, who are you?" Derek asked stepping forward, eyes flaring red for a few seconds before fading back to normal. Charlie flinched very slightly as Nali's smirk grew wider and she also stepped forward, effectively placing herself between the pack and Charlie.

"Nali Winchester, hunter, well ex-hunter. This is Charlie, human but oh so much more."

"Are you related to the Winchester brothers? I thought, Winchester being a common name and all, that it could be a coincidence but this is Beacon Hills…"

Nali looked over towards Allison and smiled. "Yes, I am. An Argent, with the skills and in charge of her family of hunters, it is good to meet you."

"I'm not in charge."

Nali's smile softened, "Sorry, but you are. You abide by the code of your family; you destroyed those who almost destroyed your name (with a little help from your pack of course) and you are a woman. It's in your blood. Whether you want to be or not, you are in charge."

Allison recoiled slightly.

"How can you be an ex-hunter and be in school?" Stiles frowned in confusion.

"You can ask the angel, he's the one who retired me." Nali said, nodding towards Castiel who had been standing off to the side unnoticed to all but her for most of the conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello."

The wolves spun round and growled, Allison had already aimed an arrow, Stiles flailed and Lydia, like Nali and Charlie just smirked.

"Nali, this is not what Dean had in mind when he said that this would be a good place for you to 'settle down'." Castiel walked towards her, nodding to the pack members.

"You're telling me, this is like fucking Sunnydale with the scooby gang over there. I tried calling you before, where is your phone? Quick question, what is Lydia?" Nali gave him a brief hug before clapping him twice on the shoulder.

"She is right here, and she wants to know what he is" Lydia said as she placed her hands on her hips with a slight shuffle closer to her pack.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Castiel, angel of the Lord. I'm now known as Castiel Winchester though. Charlie, it's good to see you again."

"Cassie!" Charlie threw her arms around the angel giving him a hug also before stepping back with a smile.

"How's the husband?"

"Dean is fine. Why must you call me that?" Castiel smiles in return.

"Someone's got to annoy you while Gabe is off banging Uncle Sammy" she laughs.

"Dude, I do not want to picture that! Anyway, we were in the middle of an 'interrogation' with the Hale pack when you popped in, would you like to join us?"

"Of course. Derek Hale, Alpha of the Hale Pack, excuse my intrusion on your territory without announcing myself. However, the last time I tried such a thing, it was my celestial voice and I almost burnt out my husbands' ears, I didn't want to do the same again." Castiel said as he turned to face Derek.

"So many questions! Right everyone inside, I'm getting snacks and drinks, it's gonna be a long night." Stiles exclaimed before bounding inside the Hale manor, turning on the lights before rummaging through the kitchen.

The pack chuckled and entered the manor with Derek remaining with Nali, Castiel and Charlie. He sized them up once more before he inclined his head towards the door and walked alongside them.

"So you guys have this Hellmouth situation but it's a Helltree basically, otherwise called a nemeton and so a whole lot of evil weird shit happens here. That explains why the remaining leviathan were attracted here, I thought they had followed me at first…hmm, okay so is there a way to turn off the supernatural element of the nemething to stop the attraction? Cas, can you do anything?" Nali had been lying on her back, leaning her head on Charlie's leg where she was seated on the couch. She turned towards Castiel who was standing next to the couch with Derek.

"I'm sorry but it'd be trying to cure a supernatural creature of its' nature. Like this pack It's not possible."

"Yeah, but we cured Dean of vampirism that one time…"

"Seriously, vampires! God, this is good." Stiles scribbled away in his book. The rest of the pack were dotted around the room, content to listen after they had explained about their home.

"You cured someone of a supernatural nature?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, it was like 5 years ago" Charlie piped in.

"That is true, however, it was not fully formed. This tree seems to be a supernatural being in it's own right and from what I can guess from what you've all said, it's most likely over hundreds of years old. It's been awoken due to the recent events but it should fade over time back to its' dormant. I would have to go and investigate further to be sure and how long it would take." Castiel said as he leaned over the run a hand through Nali's hair.

"Your voicemail worried Dean, call him. Let him know you're not "stretching" yourself too thin. I shall return soon."

"Oh shit, yeah, okay. Later Cas" Nali sat up and grabbed a Reese's from the table as she went to call Dean in the hallway. At the same time, Cas vanished with the sound of beating wings.

"Wow, he really is an angel" Scott mumbled.

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to. Sooooo, any hot chicks in this town? Good bars? I'm kinda bored with all this supernatural stuff, it's more Nali's thing." Charlie said as she stood up and cracked her back.

"Yeah, there's a great place on the outskirts of town. We'll come too, leave the parents sort the details. Give me 15 to get dressed?" Erica stood up and pulled Boyd up the stairs.

"Derek, we're gonna check that perimeter then head home." Aidan said and with Derek's nod, he and his brother took off.

Nali came back in as they left and put her phone back into her pocket.

"Dean freaking?" Charlie asked.

"Fuck yeah, but I convinced him not to drive out here. Do you have your kit? I need a new X before you go." Nali said as she slumped unto the couch. Derek sat next to Stiles and peered over his shoulder to read what he was scribbling away.

"Seriously, in Polish?" Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles as he leaned back.

"Uh yeah, I don't need you reading through my stuff and trying to figure out how to do anything without me!" Stiles said as he poked Derek in the leg with his pen before he resumed his work.

"It's in the car, hold on." Charlie bounded out the door and Nali removed her shirt and backstrap that housed Esmerelda. She started to spin and flip Esmerelda as she waited for Charlie to return. Derek and Stiles stared at her in confusion while Isaac, Allison and Scott were oblivious as they were busy with their own discussion on the sofa by the fireplace.

"Is this weird? Sorry, thought I'd get this done quickly before we move on to other matters. Charles has a bit of a short attention span if it doesn't involve girls or computers."

"Hey! Girls, computers or anything awesome, obviously! Come on, give me some more credit than that." Charlie laughed as she gestured for Nali to move. Nali lay on the floor with her head resting on a cushion from the couch and her back to the ceiling. Charlie knelt above her, legs on either side of Nali's and opened the small bag she brought in.

"Whoa, we missed the party!" Erica smirked as she came back down the stairs and leant on the door frame.

"This won't take long, then you guys can head and I'll chat with Papa Wolfiness and his Puppy Mama."

Erica laughed as Derek grumbled and Stiles scoffed.

Less than 10 minutes later, Charlie was wiping the small blood droplets off Nali's back and rubbed some cream before covering it gently.

"You know the drill, don't fuck it up like you did last time." Charlie said as she stood up, dusted off her knees and closed her bag.

"Thanks babe, I'll text you my address later. Or I might even join you depending on how things go here." Nali stood up and sat on the couch cross-legged, holding Esmerelda.

"Hold up, we're coming too." Allison smiled as she, Isaac and Scott followed Erica to the door.

"Of course you are." Erica smirked, "Boyd's our DD tonight, he doesn't drink. Charlie, you can get your car tomorrow."

As they left, Nali smiled over at Derek and Stiles but as they drove off, her smile turned sour and her eyes hardened.

"I know you have questions but I have one of my own, where's the sonofabitch that killed Laura?"


End file.
